Stwarm
Dr. Rebus S. Rom, or Stwarm (Swarm), was a white stickman with a black border and labcoat. He had the power to control hornets and use Shadows' Fall, who were minions that attacked from shadows. He was the former leader of X-Japan, a subdivision of Berzerker Corporation. Personality Stwarm is cold, calculating, and disregards the sacrifices that he needs to take to obtain his goals. Given his current situation, he will usually remain calm and find a swift solution. However, if things completely spiral out of control, Stwarm will begin to lose his cool and act extremely aggressive. Taking into account Stwarm's disregard for collateral damage, Berzerker Corps. understandably mistrusts Stwarm and even had plans to eradicate him if he was to threaten the corporation. Stwarm's ultimate goal is to eliminate all life on Earth and leave only hornets as the dominating species. Backstory Growing up, Stwarm was constantly neglected by his parents, who he found were incompetent. Additionally, he had a distinct lack of friends due to his insistence of being left alone and his unusual hobbies driving anyone else away from him. Stwarm, however, was convinced that he did not need friends when he discovered hornets. After studying them for so long, he realized that hornets were the perfect life form, for they did not have anything like emotions get in their way of work. Thus, as Stwarm rose through the ranks of Berzerker Corps. and became the head of his own subdivision, he mastered technology and techniques to tame hornets himself and use them to aid him in his goals. However, he was defeated by Team Revenge and eventually killed by Zeit. SWM-665 Despite their mistrust on Stwarm, Berzerker Corps. created clones of him anyways, their most "successful" being SWM-665. SWM-665 possesses most of Stwarm's abilities, such as control over hornets and Shadows' Fall, but with major improvements such as the ability to spawn and house hornets within his own flesh. SWM-665 also has a contrasting personality from Stwarm, as he is normally aggressive and much more chaotic with his thinking and actions. As a standard for Berzerker Corps. clones, SWM-665 strictly follows the corporation and has no ulterior motives of his own. SWM-665 was captured by Zeit and Stlars, then forced into the original Stwarm's dimension portal, where he was sent to the Tandem Typhoon Trinity's universe. There, SWM-665 assassinated the Big Blue of that reality and claimed Bluzerker Corps. for his own. He ambushed the trinity and the Radon Fighters on their way to destroy the base. While he was able to subdue nearly all of them, it was Sthien's sheer determination that bought enough time to reassemble the team and defeat SWM-665. While it appeared that he was dead, however, SWM-665 suddenly rose from the dead as soon as the group left him, and he escaped from the dimension. His personality was notably different once he resurrected. Role in Launcher Game Stwarm does not appear at all, being dead of course, but SWM-665 does. During the fight, SWM-665 will be standing on a platform made by his hornets. As he loses HP, the hornet platform slowly dissolves until he loses all of his HP and falls to the ground. Abilities *All of SWM-665's attacks (except for his Ultra Attack) require him to use up hornets. Once he runs out, he will be left wide open for attacks, until he regenerates his swarm. *Forms a hornet rifle and shoots straight foward. Anyone caught in the shot will suffer high damage. *Forms a giant hornet fist and swings it downward in front of him. This attack is often used to force fighters that are too close away. *Commands some hornets to swarm on a fighter. The fighter will take enough damage to restart their recharge/reduce their HP to half (if they have HP limits), and if they have recharge, they will be unable to retreat to recharge until the attack ends. This attack ends after a while or if SWM-665 is damaged. *Commands some hornets to fly upwards, then rain down in a pattern. This attack can be avoided as long as players move to a safe zone. *Commands Shadows' Fall to reach through the ground to grab a fighter. If it grabs a fighter, SWM-665 will use his rifle/fist attack, depending on how close the fighter is to him after Shadows' Fall grabs them. If Standrew is caught, SWM-665 will use his Ultra Attack. *Creates a hornet net near SWM-665 that traps any fighter that runs into it in similar fashion to his swarm attack. This net dissolves on its own, but can also be removed by attacking SWM-665 with a ranged attack. *If SWM-665 is attacked while he still has hornets and while he is not using an attack, he will create a hornet shield around himself. Using this shield will cause him to lose less hornets than if he was attack normally. *If an Ultra Attack is used on SWM-665 while he still has hornets and is not using an attack, SWM-665 will form a total hornet barrier around himself and laugh as the fighter's attack is rendered useless. If the Ultra Attack takes too long, SWM-665 will shoot a hornet into the fighter's head, cancelling out their Ultra Attack and its effect, and restarting the fighter's recharge. *Ultra Attack: SWM-665 only uses this attack if he catches Standrew with Shadows' Fall. After completely regenerating his supply of hornets, SWM-665 forms the giant hornet fist and swings at Standrew several times before punching him back. This attack does high damage to Standrew. SIWT2 Flavor Text "SWM-665 is a textbook case of evil coming back wrong. As if Stwarm wasn't menacing enough, SWM-665 has regenerating hornet swarms, stronger binding shadows, and more aggression than an angry barbarian! Seriously, people, he controls '''HORNETS.'"'' Theme Trivia *Stwarm's (and SWM-665's) favorite and preferred hornets are the Asian giant hornets. Strixie's Judgment Pfft...hornets. If you ask Strixie, fighting this guy would be a pushover. All you need to do is just defend yourself until his hornets die! It's not too hard to kill them, either! This is exactly why Strixie knows a spell to summon some eradicating aerosol. As for Stwarm himself, generic villain with some...unique powers. If Team Revenge can beat him, then in Strixie's book, he's weak. Also, why does this guy (and his clone) share themes with a girl? She means, it was ridiculous enough with Sthien, but look! She's WAY younger than whatever girl Sthien shares his theme with! ...whazzat? That girl's 495 years old, psycho and extremely dangerous like Stwarm is? Ha! Strixie'd like to see tha- "KYUU~!" Huh?- EXPLOSION HERE "Aw, did you break already?" Overall: 5/10 - The power's cool, but the way he was defeated (both times!) was pathetic. And someone please get this crazy kid away from me! Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters (and bosses in this case) I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works